Roll.EXE
Roll.EXE is a character of the game series MegaMan Battle Network, manga, and anime of MegaMan NT Warrior. Roll's appearance is a pink outfit similar to MegaMan's blue outfit. Roll's outfit is the same in both the U.S.A and Japan anime. Rolls voice actor/actress in the U.S.A is Lenore Zann and in Japan is Joh Masako. Biography Roll.EXE is Mayl's NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator). She is a kind-hearted Navi with healing powers.The official website also referred to her as hip and cool with the heart of champion NetBattler. Just as Mayl resists Dex's affections, Roll resists Gutsman's attempts to ask her out and has eyes on Megaman. She is close and has a crush with MegaMan and the two of them are not quite as shy (or in Lan's case oblivious) about their relationship as their operators are. Video Games In the Battle Network series Roll is a supporting character to the lead character MegaMan. Roll does not fight but talks to MegaMan offering many pointers and helpful suggestions. Roll is a helper to MegaMan when ever he needs her assistance. She is always there no matter what the consequences. She is the only Navi whose chips appeared in all 6 games. In 5 of those games, the chips were almost always given to Lan by Mayl at different points in the story. She has always had 3 chips, whereas in the 3rd game, all other Navis had a V4 and V5 chip. In the fourth game, Roll is a boss character that is randomly encountered in the second tournament. After her defeat, she gives MegaMan a new Soul Unison. The only game where her chips aren't listed with "V2" and "V3" is Battle Network 5, where she has "SP" and "DS" chips. She regained the V2 and 3 chips in the 6th game, where EX and SP chips were used. In the original MegaMan Battle Network, Roll primarily plays the role of MegaMan's friend. However, during the bus hijacking incident, MegaMan must rescue Roll from ColorMan, who were on the runaway bus Mayl was trapped in. Roll also assists MegaMan with the infiltration of the WWW hideout. In MegaMan Network Transmission, Roll only appears a couple of times to offer MegaMan advice. In the remake of the game, Roll is kidnapped by ClockMan.EXE, a net navi from the future who likes to collect beautiful women from different time periods. In MegaMan Battle Network 2, Roll is rarely involved in the story until the world environmental system crisis, when Roll is trapped due to FreezeMan's ice and needs to be rescued by MegaMan. She also has a copy of herself created by Gospel, but the real Roll defeats this copy. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, Mayl enters Roll into the N1 Grand Prix, but Roll loses during the preliminary battles. Roll doesn't do much else in this game, although a band of thug Navis try to trick Lan and MegaMan by sending a fake distress mail from Roll. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Roll finds herself in distress, this time being kidnapped by ShadeMan. MegaMan tracks them down in the radio tower and saves her. Later on, Roll surprisingly turned up as a competitor against MegaMan in the Eagle Tournament. Before they battle, however, Roll is kidnapped by a stalker Navi who is love with her. After being rescued by MegaMan, she makes MegaMan try to capture her in a game of tag to prove she's not entirely helpless. Afterwards, the two battle, but Roll loses to MegaMan. In both MegaMan Battle Network 5 and MegaMan Battle Network 6 Roll hardly has any involvement, as in the former game Mayl loses her when her PET is stolen by Nebula, and in the latter game Lan moves away. In the ending of MegaMan Battle Network 6, it is revealed Roll's netop Mayl marries Lan. Roll also has a number of appearances in other side-games, and is playable in both MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge and Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Anime In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series Roll is a fellow NetNavi working with MegaMan to help stop the WWW (World Three) from their disastrous plans. Rolls operator is Mayl Sakurai, a friend of Lan Hikari, the operator of MegaMan. Roll has many attacks such as her Roll Blaster as she used in the episode 8 Hot Tempers against Torchman or her Roll Control which she used against Wackoman in the episode Wacky Maddness & Blazing Battles!. In Axess: Episode 4: Soul Unison!, Roll was up against FlashMan, who was causing blackouts all over ACDC. Megaman attacks him but Roll accidentally hits Megaman with her Aqua Tower, almost deleting him. Lan takes Megaman to Scilab where Yuuichirou begins the repair process. Angry at herself, Roll goes back to fight Flashman. Roll holds him off as much as possible while Megaman is repaired. Flashman admits to being amused by her but easily defeats her. Just as she is about to be deleted, Megaman appears and a Soul Unison is activated. Using Roll Soul, Flashman is defeated. In Beast she is shown taking care of Trill with Megaman. It could be possible that after the series ends she lives out the rest of her life with Mayl and Megaman. Powers and Abilities Roll has quite a few abilities at her disposal that make her a formidable foe(and a useful ally). *'Air Shoes:' Roll walks around on her feet in the Cyberworld, but in battle, she floats. Her stance was originally leaning forward, but later games (EXE4 and on) Showed her in a more upright position, leaning forward to use her next attack. *'Roll Flash:' Roll's most commonly used attack, applied to her chips as well. She will zoom in and attack the foe with her head-attachments. In EXE 1-2, she 'stabbed' the enemy, while in later games, she swings her antenna like blades. Roll's Chip also lets the user regain some HP. *'Roll Arrow:' Roll's other attack, used in EXE4, and copied by Megaman in Roll Soul. She will create a bow, and fire an arrow with a Heart motif. This arrow, while slow (compared to other attacks) and not very powerful, breaks chip data, making it unusable. *'Virus Charm:' Roll will often summon another virus to join the battle, and this often troubles opponents as the virus obstructs attacks and disrupts movement. Defeating Roll will also delete any remaining viruses in the battle. *'Heart Slash/Roll Blast'(anime only) Roll blows a kiss, which becomes a huge shockwave. This is especially useful against a group of enemies. *'???' Roll does a 360 twirl similar to that of a ballerina, while sliding at medium speed toward another tile. She can't be hit while using this move. Relationships *Mayl Sakurai - Roll's operator and friend. They have a close friendship and are always there when one another need each other. *MegaMan.EXE - The main Navi in the series. In the game, MegaMan cares for Roll deeply as she is trying to communicate and help him so he does not get hurt. In the anime he is always trying to look out for Roll so she does not get hurt but she sometimes takes his caring the wrong way as him saying she can't do it, but they normally end up working together in most situations after that. It is implied she has a crush on him. He also seems to like her in return. *GutsMan.EXE - GutsMan has a crush on Roll as Dex has a crush on Mayl. He is very envious of MegaMan's close relationship with Roll. When it all comes down to it Roll and GutsMan are good friends and GutsMan will always be there to protect her. Obtainable Battle Chips MegaMan Battle Network Roll Battle Chip Element: Normal Damage: :Version 1: 60 (Recover 30 HP) :Version 2: 80 (Recover 50 HP) :Version 3: 100 (Recover 80 HP) Description: MegaMan Battle Network 2 Roll v1 Roll v2 Roll v3 MegaMan Battle Network 3 Roll v1 Roll v2 Roll v3 MegaMan Battle Network 4 Roll Arrow Roll Arrow 2 Roll Arrow 3 MegaMan Battle Network 5 Roll Roll SP Roll DS MegaMan Battle Network 6 Roll 1 Damage: 20 Obtained: Gift from Mayl. Roll 2 Damage: 40 Obtained: Gift from Mayl. Roll 3 Damage: 60 Obtained: Gift from Mayl Trivia *Roll's name is a play on the "Rock and Roll" genre of music. *Roll is the only female Navi to change outfits in the anime. *In MMBN6, Roll's chip can be charged in Beast Out to perform Beast Out's special attack, despite the fact it's a Mega Chip and it dims the screen. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse